the_kingdom_of_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pages in the Kingdom of Prussia Wiki
This is a list of all the pages that are a part of the Kingdom of Prussia wiki. People (+2) Prussia Monarchs and Royals (45) * Otfried * Philipp I * Edmund I * George I * Philipp II * Christoph I * Joseph I * George II of Prussia * Joseph II * Michael I * George III of Prussia * George IV of Prussia * Michael IV of Prussia * Christoph II of Prussia * Wilhelm III of Prussia * Clarimond * Philipp III * Ferdinand of Prussia * Wilhelm I of Prussia * Joseph IV of Prussia * Philipp IV of Prussia * Wilhelm II of Prussia * Charles I of Prussia * Joseph VI * Eleonore II * Wilhelm IV * Eleonore I * Michael II * Hannibal * Michael III * Joseph V * Sofie Hendstedt of Cloppenburg * Crown Prince Hansgeorg * Prince Ewald, Duke of Berlin * Prince Wilhelm of Mecklenburg * Princess Hrodohaidis, Princess Royal * Prince Friedrich, Duke of Munich * Prince George, Duke of Dresden * Prince Viktor, Duke of Schleswig * Prince Harold, Duke of Bremen * Prince Waldemar, Duke of Cologne * Lieselotte, Duchess of Hanover * Prince Christoph of Berlin * Princess Clarimond of Prussia * Prince Diethelm of Mecklenburg Nobility (25) * Ruediger Etterlin * Detlef Theodor Magerfleisch * Giselher Etthoefer III, 13th Duke of Sangerhausen * Prince Wolfhart Landwehr * Prince Theodor Landwehr * Aloys Hendstedt, 15th Earl of Cloppenburg * Karlheinz Hendstedt, 16th Earl of Cloppenburg * Vollrath Crisolli, 24th Earl Crisolli * Karlheinz Jansing, 11th Earl of Hermeskeil * Victor Jansing, 12th Earl of Hermeskeil * Freimut Jansing, 13th Earl of Hermeskeil * Rudolf Jansing, 14th Earl of Hermeskeil * Albrecht Crisolli, 25th Earl Crisolli * Gerhart Crisolli, 26th Earl Crisolli * Ruprecht Crisolli, 27th Earl Crisolli * Theophil Rubensdoerffer, 19th Earl of Dortmund * Burkjard Rubensdoerffer, 20th Earl of Dortmund * Gottfried Rubensdoerffer, 21st Earl Dortmund * Malasintha Etterlin * Leonhard Etterlin, 6th Duke of Frankfurt * Eckhardt Haxthausen, 1st Marquis of Hohenwestedt * Constantin Retzlaff, 11th Viscount Retzlaff * Dionys Philipp Streithorst, 19th Earl of Schweinfurt * Ingfried Streithorst, 20th Earl of Schweinfurt * Henri Hurdelbrink, 17th Earl of Mannheim Chancellors and Vice Chancellors (124) * Alexander Friedman * Wilhelm von Neudorf * Malthe Schwab * Reinhelde Dresner * Traugotte Eichmann * Ruprecht Fenstermacher * Marcus Friedmann * Parsifal Hertzog * Diethelm Uslar * Georg Adolph * Harry Voelker * Valentin Poncet * Sebastian Friedmann * Siegfried Vogel * Ottokar Koertig * Reimer Meeklenburg * Gunnar Schaten * Eginhard Aulock * Hannibal Schmitz * Frank Roessiger * Lorenz Wegerer * Eugene Arndt * Alhard Jokisch * Dionys Harttrumpf * Fridolin Miller * Horst Bunse * Clarimond Laengenfelder * Cornelius Trotz * Jobst Eske * Domenikus Heldt * Beneditk Jeckeln * Norbert Luedecke * Ingfried Pietschmann * Eginhard Meeklenburg * Luitpold Pipan * Heribert Floerke * Nikolaus Auert * Ulrich Dorow * Constantin Maurus * Gerlach Hoecker * Brughardt Meusgeier * Othmar Peltz * Egbert Kemnade * Waldemar Severloh * Herwig Willig * Balthasar Lucas * Matthaeus Audorff * Hanibal Kientsch * Wolfgang Huebbe * Klemens Reusch * Thaddaeus Pfuehl * Ludger Gutmann * Reinhold Ehlers * Achim Dehner * Meinhard Graetz * Volkhard Auer * Detlef Banholzer * Gottlieb Sibbel * Eckart Hufenbach * Hendrik Naehringil * Oswin Mayerl * Wilfried Eisenbach * Joerg Steinke * Cornelius Wettengel * Ludwig Winkler * Andreas Kühn * Sebastian Graf * Nikola Lehrer * Walter Schulze * Hermann Lange * Arnold Bauer * Heinrich Schubert * Berndt Mozer * Albert Knittel * Arthur Huels * Sophus Stotle * Harald Glaetzer * Hein Zillman * Ruediger Landwehr * Walrad Buetow * Edzard Carl * Elimar Wojak * Arthur Durchdewald * Kaspar Heintze * Zanis Ancans * Hajo Dommes * August Paege * Harro Spier * Gunnar Reittinger * Nikodemus Proll * Otfried Hollermeier * Hansjeorg Tegtmeier * Freimut Hassel * Jochen Henle * Detlef Banholzer * Hilmar Ochs * Petronella Gottschalk * Gilbert Loewe * Viktor Fuchs * Maximilian Huber * Joseph Richter * Curt Hbschill * Meinrad Harbou * David Priem * Otfried Fimmen * Eleonore Thiel * Voldemars Thoerner * Denno Gradl * Kai Zebhauser * Justin Wuerdemann * Erwin Hannak * Goetzpeter Stolz * Christoph Wunram * Michael Essbach * Hartwich Tscherning * Schubert Rodewald * Degenhard Spangenberg * Ewert Gause * Vinzenz Harden * Anselm Lampart * Anneliese Marquardt * Theodor Vogler * Nicodemo Henriques-Poessinger * Philippe François Faucheux Cabinet Ministers (36) * Lt Gen Gerrit Lemelsen * Margot Jagoda * Dr. Ortwin Baumgartl * Ivonette Wiechec, D.Ed * Vollrath Apitzsch * Kriemhelde Unruhe * Alosisa Krombholz * Erbo Baake * Constantin Niedermeir * Leonhard Oberkircher * Wolf Obstfelder * Kazimierz Temming * Amalia Eichloff * Cosmas Hengst * Torlsten Koehnke * Gerardes Zangen * Günter von Drueke * Helmine Geppert * Anastasia Jedele * Velten Bode * Amalasunitha Pusch * Hasso Stiedl * Schwanhild Thorwest * Karlis Windschuettl * Maximilain Kienast * Konstantin Launer * Thaddaeus Deneke * Kersten Schlottmann * Karlis Windschuettl * Meinrad Albrecht * Friedhelm Niedzwetzki * Arved Leuschner * Harro Lippolt * Gottlieb Blaskowitz * Sigurt Reichenau * Wendelin Lehrkinder Politicians (88) * Schubert Sperling * Ivonette Lammerding * Hadwigis von Amsberg * Florian Nordt * Osmar Jushkat * Heribert Staudegger * Eccard Joachim von Waldau * Nikodemus Mauchenheim * Genovefa Seibicke * Cacilia Huenemoerder * Luitpold Wolfhart Rundstedt * Berndt Kirchlehner * Hennecke Kuehn * Friebel Tilebein * Isold Pfalzgraf * Artur Soeren Grabmann * Waltraud Botkamp * Alois Liebe * Ralph Ippisch * Thilo Boetther * Konrad Hengl * Immo von Poppenheim * Jürgen Spreu * Werner Beutelspracher * Gottlieb Theyerl * Reinhardt Knetsch * Sylvester Hasspacher * Hildegarde Mokros * Corinna Hurdelbrink * Ferdinand Strackeljahn * Rupert von Bieberstein * Brigitte Vesemayr * Michael Wehrmann * Angelika Huenersdorff * Torsten Fellgiebel * Constantin Sivers * Wilfried Ueltzhoefer * Edgar Rauschenbusch * Caesar Fuetterer * Friedhelm Pongratz * Alfred Hoernlein * Theo Leopoldsberger * Herrmann Bogatsch * Theobald Freutsmiedl * Mechtilde Schneidereit * Karlheinz Blaskowitz * Ermintrude Draxenberger * Arbulf Schwartzkopff * Aegidius Teichert * Peter Telkmeyer * Ehrenfried Jost * Ottilie Flechsig * Selma Heinrici * Johannnes Denkert * Vincenz Gugganig * Ahrend Treuding * Kersten Blumenroth * Kilian Zastrow * Feliy Jaques * Zeslaus Reinecke * Walrad Kuehme * August Bayerlein * Ascon Unruhe * Willifrank Fuhrhop * Lambert Weidenbreuck * Ingfried Bodenhausen * Caesar Stemmler * Jordan Fiebig * Ralf Meinhold * Aloys Matzke * Hubert Zweigart * Simon Pausinger * Dirks Rittau * Haral Holzapfel * Christian Weymann * Xaver Dropmann * Wolfdietrich Schurig * Sophus Heuss * Rudi Greese * Liselotte Faulmueller * Xaver Hurdelbrink * Oldiwg Guggenberger * Wilhelmine Jeschonnek * Elmershaus Huettebraeucker * Bertilda Zickwolff * Hendrik Tyroller * Georg Reitzenstein * Gregor Trompeter * Lambert Rittau * Svenja Bittlingmaier * Wolfdietrich Hammerschmidt * Dirks Schliessmann * Bogusław Vesemayr * Burkjard Seidl * Ernsta Johannsen * Leopold Oberhofer * Matthias Seydlitz * Arno Crantz * Siegwart Boigk * Ulrike Prassdorff * Hennig Hobe Members of Parliament (3) * Adelinde Schabenberger * Fridolin Plinzner * Kersten Angerstein Russe * Wasmod Hoefemeyer * Nikolaus Wildschuetz Army/Police (18) * Reinhardt Krakau * Waldemar Arentschildt * Oswald Michael Friedmann * Caesar H. Broichsitter * Corinna Schwarzrock * Engelbert Ueltzhoefer * Hyazinth Schnepff * Viktor B. Puttfarken * Reiner Muellensiefen * Detlev Mooymans * Volprecht Roggenbau * Hartwich Tischkus * Sylvester Versock * Axel von Weickersthal * Theophil Heyking-Leimkuhl * Theodor Laupenmuehlen * Mirjam Hofgesaess * Viktor Lemelsen Civilians, Others (10) * Gisela Faerber * Jutte Leingaertner * Traugott Klatt * Anneliese Jokisch * Friedhelm Mahlstedt * Annemarie Schoenebeck * Hannelore Rauschenbusch * Irmalinda Buenau * Leonore Uslar * Margrethe Adolph Judiciary (5) * Eberhard Bleckmann * Juliane Sofie Thormaelen * Reinhold Griffhorn * Fridl Schmitz * Mirjam Feurstein Czechoslovakia (2) * Doubravka Horaček * Kanetàn Zdenko Procházka Yugoslavia (2) * Znonimir Jovanović * Paškal Kovačević Others (20) * Håvard Søren Skjeggestad * Timofey Sokolovsky * Annabella Leach * Casimiro Albuquerque Magalhães * Staša Dušana Mihailović * Donald Trump * Zachary Stevens Jr. * Benjamin Ryan Bush * Pope Benedict XVII * Eric IV of Norway * Victoria II of the United Kingdom * Michael, Prince of Wales * Hwang Seo-Hyun * Mehrdad Alinejad * Achilleas Demetriou * Noboru Mizushima * Virgílio Rodrigues * Obadiah Stevens * Zachary Stevens Sr. * Michał Dziedzic Offices (77) Departments (29) * Department of Overseas Territories * Prussian Department of Defense * Prussian Department of the Interior * Prussian Department of Justice * Prussian Department of State * Prussian Department of Warfare * Prussian Department of Public Health * Prussian Department of Public Safety * Prussian Department of Social Development * Prussian Department of Intergovernmental Affairs * Prussian Department of the Treasury and Economic Development * Prussian Department of Education * Prussian Department of Labour * Prussian Department of Commerce * Prussian Department of Agriculture * Prussian Department of Housing and Urban Development * Prussian Department of Small Businesses and Tourism * Prussian Department of Transportation * Prussian Department of Energy * Prussian Department of Veteran Affairs * Prussian Department of Citizenship and Immigration * Prussian Department of Municipal and Rural Affairs * Prussian Department of the Environment and Natural Resources * Prussian Department of Science, Innovation and Technology * Prussian Department of Culture and Heritage * Prussian Department of Military Affairs * Prussian Department of the Navy * Prussian Department of the Army * Deputy Secretary of Defense of Prussia Secretaries (33) * Private Secretary to the Sovereign * Secretary of the Interior of Prussia * Secretary of Overseas Territories * Secretary of State of Prussia * Secretary of Warfare of Prussia * Attorney General of Prussia * Solicitor General of Prussia * Secretary of Defense of Prussia * Secretary of Public Health of Prussia * Secretary of Public Safety * Secretary of Social Development * Secretary of Intergovernmental Affairs * Secretary of the Treasury and Economic Development * Secretary of Education * Secretary of Labour * Secretary of Commerce of Prussia * Secretary of Agriculture of Prussia * Secretary of Housing and Urban Development of Prussia * Secretary of Transportation of Prussia * Secretary of Small Businesses and Tourism of Prussia * Secretary of Energy of Prussia * Secretary of Veteran Affairs of Prussia * Secretary of Citizenship and Immigration * Secretary of State for Municipal and Rural Affairs * Secretary of the Environment and Natural Resources of Prussia * Secretary of Science, Innovation and Technology * Secretary of Culture and Heritage * Secretary of the Army of Prussia * Secretary of the Navy of Prussia * Deputy Secretary of the Army of Prussia * Deputy Secretary of the Navy of Prussia * Receiver General for Prussia * Under Secretary of the Treasury for Public Services and Procurement Parliamentarians (21) * Privy Council Office * Member of Parliament (MP) * Member of Provincial Parliament (MPP) * Parliamentary Secretary to the Chancellor * Chancellor of Prussia * Vice Chancellor of Prussia * Deputy Chancellor of Prussia * Office of the Chancellor of Prussia * Speaker of the House of Commons (Prussia) * Leader of the Official Opposition (Prussia) * Opposition House Leader (Prussia) * Chief Government Whip * Government House Leader * Opposition Whip * Speaker of the Senate * Leader of the Government in the Senate * Official Opposition (Prussia) * Leader of the Opposition in the Senate * Government Senate Whip * Opposition Senate Whip * Dean of the Prussian Senate Others (26) * National Security Adviser * Governor of the Bank of Prussia * Prussian Federal Postal Service * Postmaster General of Prussia * Surgeon General of Prussia * Chief of Defense Staff (Prussia) * Governor * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court * Director of National Security * Director-General of the Census Bureau of Prussia * Spouse of the Chancellor of Prussia * Chief of Naval Operations (Prussia) * Chief of Army Operations (Prussia) * Royal Households of the Kingdom of Prussia * Prince Elector of Hanover * Chief Justiciar of Prussia * Ethics Commissioner (Prussia) * Royal Prussian Mint * Prussian Federal Border Services Agency * Treasury Board * Archbishop * Bishop * President of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth * Vice President of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth * Deputy Vice President of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth * President of the United States Royal (14) * Duke of Hanover * Monarch of Prussia, Crown * Private Secretary of the Sovereign * Kings Lieutenant General * Peerage of the Kingdom of Prussia * Marquis of Hohenwestedt * Duke * Marquis * Earl * Viscount * Baron * Hereditary Peer * Life Peer Foreign (1) * President of Czechoslovakia Provincial (5) * Governor of Russe * Governor of Bavaria * Governor of Brandenburg * Governor of Rhineland * Governor of Anhalt * Governor of Baden Württemberg Army (12) * Grand Admiral * Admiral * Lieutenant Admiral (Prussia) * Vice Admiral (Prussia) * Rear Admiral (Prussia) * Flotilla Admiral (Prussia) * General (Prussia) * Captain General (Prussia) * Colonel General (Prussia) * Lieutenant General (Prussia) * Major General (Prussia) * Brigadier General (Prussia) Places (16) * Kingdom of Prussia * Republic of Poland, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth * Republic of Yugoslavia * Germany * Prussian Africa, Angola, Angolan * Prussian South America, Amazonia, Amazon * Czechoslovakia * Königsberg * Uslar Boulevard * 500 Schleswig Court * Electorate of Hanover * Prussian Army Bases Provinces Germany (17) * Russe * Bavaria * Anhalt * Rhineland * Brandenburg * Baden Württemberg * Free State of Berlin * Posen * Hanover * Hesse * Saxony * Schleswig * Kujawien * Silesia * Thuringia * Upper Saxony * Westphalia Amazonia Angola Others (3) * Scotland * Ecclesiastical Province * Diocese Organizations National/Prussian Government Departments (6) * Prussian Royal Family * Government of Prussia * Supreme Court of Prussia * House of Commons of Prussia * The Prussian Senate * Parliament of Prussia Russe * Russe House of Representatives Ministries (7) * 1st Prussian Ministry * 2nd Prussian Ministry * 3rd Prussian Ministry * 4th Prussian Ministry * 5th Prussian Ministry * 6th Prussian Ministry * 79th Prussian Ministry Parliaments (5) * 1st Prussian Parliament * 2nd Prussian Parliament * 3rd Prussian Parliament * 4th Prussian Parliament * 110th Prussian Parliament Political Parties (5) * Social Democratic Party * Conservative Party of Prussia * Liberal Party of Prussia * Green Party of Prussia * Social Reform Party of Prussia Others (26) * ÖFSI, Öffentliche Sicherheitsbehörde * Federal Revenue Agency * Privy Council of the Kingdom of Prussia * Cabinet of Prussia * Shadow Cabinet of Prussia * Executive Council * Legislative Council of the Opposition * Prussian Court System * The Congress of Angola * Königsberg Metropolitan Police Force * Royal Prussian Armed Forces * Royal Prussian Navy * Prussian Army * Königsberg City Council * Königsberg Metropolitan Fire Department * Federal Court of Prussia * Bank of Prussia * Census Bureau of Prussia * Federal Security Agency * Consolidated Revenue Fund of Prussia * Prussian Coast Guard * Prussian Human Rights Commission * Königsberg Chamber of Commerce * Federal Food and Drug Agency * Catholic Church * Legislative Assemblies of Prussian Provinces * Federal Government of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth International (4) * International Organization for Standardization * Global Senate * NATO * World Health Organization Dynastic, Civilian, Military and Orders of Chivalry (11) * Orders, Decorations and Medals of Prussia * Order of Merit * Order of the Prussian Empire * Order of the Sword * Prussian Order of Excellence * Order of the Rose * Order of Military Merit * Order of the Star of Prussia * The Order of King Michael III * Order of Merit of the Police Forces * Prussian Medal of Honour Legislation Passed Prussia (2) * Department of Justice Act * Elections Act of 1652 Others (1) * Scottish Independence Referendum Act 2018 Events (17) * Portuguese Border Crisis * Prussian National Election, 2117 * Prussian National Election, 2121 * Prussian Census, 2115 * Prussian National Election, 2113 * Prussian National Election, 2109 * Prussian National Election, 2105 * Prussian Federal Electoral Redistribution, 2077 * Prussian Federal Electoral Redistribution, 2009 * Interwar Period * Scottish Independence Referendum, 2019 * The Mar-a-Lago Incident * Summer Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games * Prussian Confederation * Polish Civil War * Lithuanian Secession Crisis, 1949 Lists (29) * List of Chancellors of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Vice Chancellors of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Monarchs of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Chief Justices of the Supreme Court of Prussia * List of Senators in the 110th Prussian Parliament * List of Presidents of the Czechoslovak Republic * List of Current Prussian Senate committees * Legislative History * Provinces of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Diplomatic Missions in Prussia * List of Commissioners of OFSI * List of Secretaries of Defense of Prussia * List of Cabinet Ministries of Prussia * List of Prussian Chancellors by Length of Term * List of Members of Parliament in the 110th Prussian Parliament * List of Secretaries of State of Prussia * List of Leaders of the Official Opposition of Prussia * List of Attorneys General of Prussia * List of Ranks in the Royal Prussian Armed Forces * Line of Succession of the Prussian Throne * Prussian Nobility * List of Secretaries of Citizenship and Immigration of Prussia * List of Spouses of the Chancellor of Prussia * List of Dukes in the Peerage of Prussia * List of Earls in the Peerage of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Marquises is the Peerage of the Kingdom of Prussia * Royal and Noble Ranks of Prussia * List of Baronies in the Peerage of the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Federal Political Parties in Prussia * List of Prussian Federal Elections Foreign (7) * List of Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom * List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom * List of Presidents of the United States of America * List of Popes * List of Catholic dioceses in the Kingdom of Prussia * List of Norwegian Monarchs * List of Presidents of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Other (45) * The Constitution of Prussia * Postal Codes in Prussia * At His Majesty's Pleasure * The Honourable * King's Counsel * Census in Prussia * HRH * Royal Assent * Elections in Prussia * Heir Apparent * House of Landwehr * House of Stoltenburg * House of Ulzburg * Puisne Justice * Peerage * Prussian Mark * Telephone Numbers in Prussia * Minister of the Crown * Reserve power * Confidence and Supply * Coalition government * Motion of no confidence * Party discipline * Whip (politics) * Redistribution (election) * Plurality (voting) * Majority government * Minority government * Speech from the throne * Responsible government * Constitutional monarchy * Federalism * Head of government * Parliamentary system * Term of office * Secession * Term limit * Advice and consent * Act of Parliament * Private member's Bill * Bill (law) * Cabinet (government) * Crown Corporations of Prussia * Seiner Majestät Schiff * (The Kingdom of Prussia and the alternate world wiki) Commander-in-chief, President of Yugoslavia. Stratocracy, President of the European Commission, President of the European Parliament, Secretary-General of the Council of the European Union, European Parliament, Council of the European Union, European Council, High Representative of the Union for Foreign Affairs and Security Policy, Council of Europe, Institutions of the European Union, European Commission, Court of Justice of the European Union, European Court of Human Rights, European Court of Justice, European Central Bank, European Court of Auditors